


more than perfect

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is such a Cutie, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Lazy Days, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bros in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Some people know instantly when they are in love, some people need a little more time to understand their feelings. Turns out all Kuroo needed was a generic day-time drama to realise that he was in love with his best friend.





	more than perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrailSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrailSpark/gifts).

> My first Bokuroo! I remember telling you that I'd write one and I also remember the lovely bokuroo fic you recommended me, so this is for you, my dear FrailSpark ♡ Thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡:

"That's so unrealistic."

It's a lazy Wednesday, neither Kuroo or Bokuto have any lectures today and have opted instead to laze around and do nothing but flick through the few channels that their college dorm TV has and stuff their faces with cheap snacks and fizzy drinks. Currently they're watching some drama that is more dramatic that Kenma when he accidentally deletes a save file. The story is pretty basic, a typical boy meets girl scenario where they flirt around their feelings neither one wanting to make a move out of fear of ruining their friendship, same old, same old. Bokuto is really invested for some reason, he's gripping his blanket tightly and staring at the screen with wide, owlish eyes. The scene Kuroo is referring too is how the main guy has an internal monologue about how he doesn't understand why he's feeling the way he's feeling and blah, blah, blah. Kuroo knows he should go and study but being lazy with Bokuto is far more appealing and Sawamura isn't around to dad them into being productive.

"Whaddya mean?" Bokuto asks, snapping his head away from the screen to give Kuroo a quizzical look.

Kuroo sits up from his laid down position, moving his legs from Bokuto's thighs as he does so.

"I mean, how do you not know you're in love with someone?" Kuroo says with an eye roll at the dramatic internal monologue that the main girl is now going through which of course echoes the thoughts of the main guy.

"I dunno, maybe it just doesn't hit you till the right moment!" Bokuto defends with his chest puffed out defiantly.

"How do you not realise something that big?!" Kuroo says, leaning in closer to Bokuto, placing a hand on his shoulder to shake him a little. "Feelings are weird sure, but it just doesn't make any logical sense for a person not to be aware of why they feel something as strong love for another person."

Bokuto looks confused and it dawns on Kuroo that he came on a little too strong and probably worded it in a way that made no sense to his best friend and he's about to backtrack before Bokuto speaks up.

"Well, I don't know much about logic and stuff but sometimes it takes awhile for people to realise things, sometimes people need an impetus— ah, am I using that right?"

"You used it perfectly, Bo." Kuroo says with a smile, he relaxes back into his previous position and looks over to his friend. "But you're right, sometimes people just need a little push to make them realise what's right in front of them."

Bokuto stares back at him with his eyes widening ever so slightly but curiously he remains silent.

"Bo?"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You spaced out on me for a second there."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!" Bokuto says as he turns his head back to the screen, even though the drama has now cut to the boring commercials. "I just thought what you said was kinda ironic."

"Ironic? How?"

"Nevermind." Bokuto says quickly, but Kuroo won't let it go so easily.

"Hey, what is it! Tell me, Bo!"

But Bokuto shakes his head and childishly clamps his mouth shut as Kuroo sits up to coax him out of it.

"Okay, now I'm curious. You gotta tell me!"

Kuroo grabs him before Bokuto can think to make a run for it, making to tickle him into telling him what's up.

"W-wait, K-Kuroo cut it out— Fine, I'll talk, I'll talk!" 

After a short-lived but filled with squeaky laughter tickling session, Bokuto sits up and faces Kuroo with a look of seriousness and..apprehension?

"Soooo, " Kuroo says, nudging him cheekily. "What is it?"

But Bokuto looks conflicted and unsure of himself so Kuroo tries a better approach.

“I mean, you don’t have to tell me, but whatever it is you know I’ll listen to anything you say.”

Bokuto grumbles to himself, trying to find the right words to say.

“It’s like— well, it’s ironic coz it’s you!” He says with a heavy shrug.

“Okay.” Kuroo says slowly, “It being _ me _is ironic?”

“Yes!” Bokuto says with a happy nod. Kuroo could almost laugh at how pleased he know looks.

“So me saying ‘all people need is a little push’ is ironic because it’s me.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it.” Bokuto says nodding again, very much pleased with himself.

“Can you explain it to me a little better, Bo?” Kuroo asks as he leans over to squeeze Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto looks back at him and looks conflicted again for a second before responding.

“Okay, but promise you won’t get mad?” He asks a little fearfully and honestly it’s the cutest face Kuroo has ever seen.

“Of course, Bo. I promise I won’t be mad.”

Bokuto nods again before licking his lips. Kuroo watches patiently as he wipes his sweaty palms on his blanket.

With a hand quick reaching out to cup the back of his neck, Kuroo is pulled forward and it isn’t until he feels Bokuto’s lips against his own, soft and a little shy that he realises what exactly is happening. Bokuto’s other hand moves to cup his cheek and Kuroo is vaguely aware of the blanket dropping to the floor. Vaguely because most of his senses and brain function have come to a complete halt and all he can think is how indeed _ ironic _the situation is because as Bokuto gently moves his lips against his own he questions why they’ve never done this before.

Because it feels more than perfect.

It feels like Kuroo’s been waiting for a gift that he didn’t know he wanted, didn’t know he needed and as Bokuto pulls back slowly, it dawns on him that he really doesn’t want to stop at all.

“T-that’s why it’s ironic…” Bokuto says quietly, far from his usual zest. He doesn’t look at Kuroo instead opting to keep his eyes on the blanket now resting peacefully on their dorm room floor.

But that’s not good enough.

So Kuroo cups his face and pulls him till they’re looking at each other eye to eye once again. Before Bokuto speaks, he presses forward to touch the lips that feel like home once again.

This time Bokuto is all too willingly to press back a little harder. He all but pulls Kuroo into his lap, wrapping his burly arms around his best friend as if for dear life. They kiss a little bit longer, a little more impatiently, a little less shy, like they’ve both been waiting for this for a long time and it’s finally,_ finally_ arrived.

Breaking apart this time gifts Kuroo with a beautiful blush across Bokuto’s cheeks, one that makes him realise he’s just as dumb as the drama’s leading man not to have realised sooner.

“You’re right, Bo. That is pretty ironic.”

Bokuto smiles, his white teeth displayed in all their brilliance.

“So, um...does this mean that you er, like me back?” Bokuto asks a little nervously. Which is kinda silly when you consider Kuroo is quite literally in his lap and has his hands still at the side of his face, a position very much not meant for just friends.

But before he can say yes, Sawamura answers for him.

“Obviously.” He says from their kitchen as he closes their fridge. Kuroo and Bokuto snap their heads to him in surprise, neither of them noticing when he got back.

“When did you—” Kuroo begins as Sawamura opens the can in his hands.

“About a minute ago. Walked right past you.” He interrupts with a grin. “Well done, Bokuto. I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks, Sawamura!” Bokuto replies happily, seeing Kuroo’s confused look he elaborates. “I asked Sawamura for help, coz I didn’t know what to do...about ya know.”

His cheeks are still red and Kuroo finds that’s it’s a good colour on him.

“So you knew that Bokuto had a thing for me?” Kuroo asks as he makes himself comfortable on Bokuto, namely by laying across his lap.

“And that you had a thing for him but were too dumb to realise it.” Sawamura replies after taking a swig of his drink. “You guys were really touchy during training camps.”

“Wait, since high school?” Kuroo says, looking up to Bokuto who gives him a shy smile in return. He leans upwards to give him another kiss, one that makes him giggle.

“Hold on, are you two going to be really lovey-dovey? If so, I'm going back to the library to study.” Sawamura says as he throws his can into the bin. 

Kuroo sits up with a smirk on his face, “Study? Is that what you’re calling Iwaizumi now?”

Sawamura pinkens immediately and throws the object nearest to him at Kuroo, which is a folded pair of socks but Bokuto deflects the socks easily and wraps his arms around Kuroo defensively.

“No fair, Sawamura! He’s finally mine and you’re trying to take him from me?”

Sawamura rolls his eyes and leaves the room as the drama resumes, Kuroo chuckles as Bokuto refocuses his attention on it and unconsciously tightens his grip on him. Without a care in the world, Kuroo snuggles into his chest to keep watching the dumb drama that made him realise he’s in love with his best friend.

_ More than perfect, indeed. _

  


**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute ♡ Honestly, I really enjoyed writing this fic. Hell, it wrote itself because I had so much fun with it. Bokuroo is so wholesome and loving, ugh this fic is going to make the first of many!! I have fully accepted the headcanon that Kuroo is an idiot when it comes to love and Bokuto is a puppy in love so he needed some help from a level-head like Sawamura. Thank you for reading, please leave me a comment and I hope you enjoyed it ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡
> 
> p.s that little throwaway to iwadai was spur of the moment and I'm happy with it ♡ is there a sequel fic on the horizon....?


End file.
